1. Technical Field
This invention relates to garage door locks and, more particularly, to a track fitting garage door lock for preventing unauthorized entry into a user's garage.
2. Prior Art
The art of locking assemblies with guards to prevent unauthorized access to a locking pin by burglar tools, such as a cutting tool, or a chisel or a jimmy, has been well explored. Most of these assemblies employ a padlock where the shackle is shielded. Unfortunately there is no simple closure assembly which provides adequate protection against an unusually forceful and carefully planned attack on the locking assembly so as to disable or dismantle it. Typically, such locks include a mounting element secured to the sliding member with the mounting element having a bolt which is moved between an unlocked position and a locked position. Many locks are of complicated construction and thus were expensive to manufacture.
Additionally, some locks were difficult to manipulate between the locked and unlocked positions. The essential concern of a suitable locking system is one that will prevent unauthorized access by means of burglarizing tools. Accordingly, the lock must be provided with appropriate guard plates to avoid insertion of a chisel, tool, or the like, between various parts of the locking system, whereby the entire lock could be chiseled off the guide rail. Additionally the head portion of the lock should be appropriately protected to avoid the possibility of grasping the head of the lock and completely ripping the lock from the guide rail.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a track fitting garage door lock that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with an effective means of preventing unauthorized entry into a garage.